the crossword puzzle
by Kryon
Summary: The story of a a pair of lovers not meant to be, an aristocrat and a mistreated youth. A complicated story, with a touch of sinful brotherly love. The search and adventure of freedom, to gain what he never have in results of tragedy or perhaps happines.
1. Part I

**the crossword puzzle part I **

She had frozen eyes, eyes so cold that would not melt, she had pierced the soul of many, bewitching them with the charm of a maiden.

She was beautiful and lonely, her snow skin burned in the sun with glorious pride like of a refurbished city.

She walked alone, yet she was well sought after, and love is not what she finds.

"Clover." she was called, a name of luck yet never obtained.

She turned as she did her golden hair sparkled with wind in her hair.

Clover... the only word she had heard before her foster parents were brutally killed by the soldiers.

Heartless creatures who had lost their souls.

She smiled, it was her god brother. As she did, he died in front of her.  
Her loved ones was always lost.

A bullet was in his heart and in a moment of lost, she hid with tears overwhelming her.

They were still finding her.

She was a blueblood, an aristocrat. And her true parents seek her. She was bore by a murderer, that could only see wealth.  
Hatred and agony filled her, her existence was a cataclysm.

If words could describe, it was lugubrious.

Like a worn out toy, she was tattered and sore but yet it did not contain her beauty.  
She was like an aurora in the night that would not be missed.

She lay by the pond far from the searchers, crying into her own reflection. A fair lady with a pair of beautiful azure eyes, her complexion clear, distinct yet with a touch of softness.

He saw her.  
He was the exact opposite, his father tortured him to a life worst than a slave, he brought the bread home yet was never respected.  
His skin burned in the sun, but unlike hers was with pain and sorrow.

Different from others, he did not want her beauty, he did not even have a tinge of envy of her backgrounds.  
He pitied her as he laughed at her sorrow.

Clover was shocked, but not only that, she was angry. How could he laugh upon her brother's death?  
She however did not know that a stranger upon the sighting could only see a blueblood in rags and nothing else.

She threw a stick followed by a stone at what she thought was a shameless slave out of nowhere.  
She had thrown lightly for she had meant no harm yet he had yelped in pain.  
Now she was concerned.

Clover looked at him, before slowly approaching him like a cat meeting a dog for the first time.  
For once, the two different worlds approached, and time seemed to stay.

He liked her but not for her beauty, as he saw the pain that truly hidden, he apologised.  
The hatred was washed away with a simple apology, as she grew more concern why he had hurt this way.

The distance had brought coverage and now that she noticed the scars on his face, torturous wounds on his body. It was almost akin to witnessing another death.

She could not bear the pain as she hugged him, calling her brother's name.  
The nameless boy who was only called by "hey you" when his father was feeling kind.  
When worst, the names were discriminating.  
Even his mother before her death had yet to call his name, so much so that he had forgotten and took her godbrother's name for his.

He acknowledged his new name with a slight smile of his.

"Trefford..." Clover whispered. Whispers that cries in the wind, echoing through the emptiness of the forest that was brutally victimized by deforestation, deprived of its green.

Clover called the name of her godbrother once more, which now belongs to the boy, bringing tears to her face.

She had fallen in love, and she was not going to loose it.

copyrighted. no republications, editiings, similarities. the novelist is currently doing her best to continue this. stay tune and for more info on disclaimer etc. ./

Novel also posted on deapologue(google search for it)


	2. Part II

**the crossword puzzle part II **

Trefford had a liking towards Clover, however he did not identify it as love.  
In a world of his, love never existed.

They both shared something in common, the love that's lost.

Trefford was grateful to her kindness as he begun to bid farewell, he had to go, he was almost cinderella..

The lovebirds, vibrant of colours seemed misplaced in the forest as they chirped and sang in a place that seemed hell.

Clover picked up a flower, which seemed almost too beautiful in a forest so defective and placed it into Trefford's hand. She smiled embracing the last momment they had as she began to leave.

Grace followed her, she was simply stunning no matter where she was or what she had that hungs on her angular shoulders.

He knew happiness never lasted as he begun to leave, not bothering to cast a glance at the fading sight of her.

Pain stroke him, it was than he realised he needed her.

He needed to be strong.

No... Not just strong. He thought.

He had to be rich and powerful to have her, to bring her away from her sufferings... He need to bring more fear than her parents to save her...

He was determined, for that momment as if darkness coloured his eyes, a flick of red flashed in his eyes.

His journey had begun and yet he needed help.

"Damn that bastard!" A seemingly large man dressed in black suit yelled, fury written all over his face.

His dusky coloured eyes and his overgrowned moustache gave him a distinct figure, people knew who to go when they needed a good deal in the black market

"Just cool it ... " A lady dressed in yellow overgrown, spoke nonchantly as she cleans the Uzi machine gun that was recently popular.

Trefford walked briskly on his way home, his mind clouded with various thoughts. He had found a new purpose in life and things would not be the same.

A flash of white washed the dark sky, little droplets before a heavy fall of rain occured.

What a perfect excuse to be late. Trefford heaved a sign of relief, before he shook his head. No, he is not going to live on his life like this.

Even if rain could still be used as an excuse, he was terribly late and his father, the man in black suit would not take it.

Upon the sighting of Trefford, the man said no word, he pulled him to the back alley and slapped him.

He tore whats left on his rawboned body and slashed him with a pen knife that he always had with him. Blood scattered but it did not pacify him. He continued to abuse the boy, as sounds of pain filled the alley.

He was helpless. There was nothing he could do.

He groaned with pain as he was abandoned at the back alley. He tried to stagger his way out, yet he was too weak.

He lay by the back alley, hopping perhaps a kind soul would help him. He was unsightly, yet people who interacted with him, never failed to notice the genial smile of his, and the hidden pretty face under all those markings.

No one helped him, neither did rain. With salted water rubbing against his wounds, he lay there heaving. Since young, he was abused. He did not like nor dislike his father, for he had not treated him well nor killed him.

copyrighted. no republications, editiings, similarities. the novelist is currently doing her best to continue this. stay tune and for more info on disclaimer etc. ./

Also posted on deapologue(google search for it) .


	3. Part III

**the crossword puzzle part III **

She was alone but her soul was not.

She was devastated yet she was effervescing with shrill delight.

She had never experienced what many had thought as a magic word, love.

The only thing she felt was kindness bestowed by a family who tried to save her from the madness of the war. Yet in return, she could only repay them by death.

She was blond, born with an british accent, yet never did she thought that she was a true blueblood.  
In a world filled with poverty, this news did not come along affirmative. It was catastrophic. Her parents had searched endless for her, killing several people in process. They did not find her for kinship, for adulation, but merely politics and power. They needed her for alliance, marriage.

But now she was sure that her life would not end with an apocalypse. Now that she had found the magic, the regalement for life. She found him, Trefford. And the simple joy of acknowledging his existence, soothed the agonising pain of the lost of her god brother.

Trefford, the name echoed in her mind endlessly, like ongoing ripples of a vast sea. Disrupting the peaceful yet dreadful occuring thoughts to be abscound of the future that lay in front of her.

She was searching of a man by the name, Zinovievr. A man related to her godmother, a man known for his ruthless ways for overtaking companies in the stock market. He was known to be unkind, but she needed his help. Hopefully, with the relationships of her godmother, he would aid her to go against her parents, to free her from them.

"Go by the golden river of North, and you will reach a bustling city known for gold. Seek his help... Zinovievr." Clover recalled the altruistic words of her godmother before her death, never once did her godmother blamed her for the death of her family, before her deathbed.

She had clung on to this words like precious diamonds, the only hope she had. She had travelled far, taking odd jobs on the way. Yet, the aura among the humans were unkind. She had to frequently leave her jobs and fight for her own diminutive pay.

She had made it this far, and she would not give up now.

Not now.

copyrighted. no republications, editiings, similarities. the novelist is currently doing her best to continue this. stay tune and for more info on disclaimer etc. ./

Also posted on deapologue(google search for it) .


	4. Part IV

**the crossword puzzle part IV **

Through the sorrowful memories, he overcame the fatique and distress.

Pulling himself, like a log towed by a mouse, he came to the main street with all sorts of people hurling vulgarities at one another, most almost close to violence.

Dressed in a white overall with two large pockets that he kept his hands in, he was cold-blooded yet beautiful as he caught sight of Trefford, his hazel hair glimmered sinfully for a man.

"You." His voice murmured in the wind, sending chills down the back of Trefford's spine. Trefford glanced up at him. He was feminine but yet too charming to be mistaken for a maiden. Trefford's eyes quivered as he tried to stagger himself up tall, almost falling in process.

The guy was lean, strong yet lanky as he gently carried Trefford up like a puppy before he held him stongly towards his chest when Trefford struggled, carrying him away dispite his puppy's calls for help.

He was carried to an elegant room, gruelsome decors, with the sight of knives stained with blood and equipments of a murderer's crashing in painful frights. He was placed on the bed but was too afraid to even rest abit.

"I love you." Trefford caught sight of a card placed at the sidetable, mislayed in the piles of frightening French words of which he could not recogonise.

"To my brother, Kryon. Love,Kleo." He read furthur on. Kleo, it must be his brother, Trefford thought to himself.

Trefford placed his eyes on the unknown, who is he?

"Tyler. Your days here are short, so ... you might as well enjoy." The man in white overall whom now calls himself Tyler spoke in a soft velvety tone as he surveilled Trefford, dangerously passionate for the look of a stranger's, answering silent thoughts of Trefford's.

Trefford looked shyly away, before fright gave him courage to look at Tyler again. Kryon, is that not his name?

"Kleo." Trefford called controlled by his subconcious mind, his eyes with a sudden deadpan. He was afraid of the surroundings and the man that now lay in front of him.

Anger was shown, as the man's teeth bared and his hands flashed in a second on Trefford's chin, holding his face up towards him. The force applied was nearly enough to break his neck, before he soften and grew apprehensive, a weakness in him.

Tyler liked him. Not in a way of a homosexual's yet terribly wrong. He was black and white at the same time.

He kissed him on the forehead gently and hugged him despite Trefford's pathetic attempts to decline the abrupt affection.

Even if it was just a momment of heat, Tyler was harsh as he pushed Trefford against the wall and punched him.

He looked away and apologised before leaving the room. Leaving Trefford in greater despair. Kleo was important to Tyler, Trefford was sure of it. He was almost ascertain that everything about Tyler was a lie.

But ... why? Thoughts gushed through his mind like a bullet train before mental and physical hurt starts to eradicate. He needed sleep. He was in an abstruse danger of which he did not knew.

Clover waits upon the platform, as a train arrives. She boards the train. The doors closing behind, leaving no apologies to the ones chassing upon it. She was close to her objective and she needed Trefford.

copyrighted. no republications, editiings, similarities. the novelist is currently doing her best to continue this. stay tune and for more info on disclaimer etc. ./

Also posted on deapologue(google search for it) .


	5. Part V

**the crossword puzzle part V **

Blur of white flourished the sight of the window as the train travelled on.

Clover sighed, vapors condensing on the glass of the window pane.  
The leaves of fall have been covered by thick layers of snow, with withered trees finding beauty within it.

It was Winter, the frozen tears of lovers.  
Melancholiness filled Clover as her heart ached out for Trefford, she was nearer to what she had thirst for, the exigencies of her life, yet ironically further too.

Zinovievr, a guy whom she does not know. Will this guy help her with no strings attached?  
She doubt.

Her heart pondered, anxiety overfilling her. Angushing with mental pain, her mind throbbed as she dropped her glass of red wine, overflowing a tinge of red onto the white tiled floors simultaneously. She had made it this far, with the sacrifices of her loved ones, she could not give up, she was not entitled to.

She gazed at the white as the train travelled on, to her destination.

He awoken to a new surrounding, yet he was not bedeviled. He knew Tyler was the reason.

"Trefford, come." Tyler voice sang, alluring the soul of a lost.

Suddenly, blood rushed through him like a shot of epinephrine. How did Tyler knew his name? How could he not notice?  
Dismayed, he analysed his position. He did not know how he had came here, he did not know where he was at all.

He was vulnerable.

The beautiful creature, snow, only seemed to add more detriment. It was just a reflection of white everywhere, there was nowhere that he could elude.

Abruptly aware of Trefford's fright, Tyler embraced him once more. Led him by the hand as they travel towards the direction of void. A palace starts to piece into image, it was like a fairytale.

It was painted with a vast of gold, only to be revealed as true gold in closer sight. The palace was huge, almost endless. Towers after another came into sight. For that momment bewilderment filled him and the fear was taken away. The warmth of Tyler's hand, this pair of beautiful hands, was fair. Yet snow could not compare its beauty, as his hand brought comfort to Trefford's unpretentious world.

The ground he stepped on was no longer snow, it was reflective and even vibrant of colours, it was crystal but through further notice turned out to be diamond.

Whoever that built this palace was madly rich. Trefford thought.

Tyler released his grip of his hands and walked hurriedly ahead, bringing consternation to Trefford, leaving him behind.

Why was he brought here? His name... he only got it a few days ago, how could Tyler have known?

copyrighted. no republications, editiings, similarities. the novelist is currently doing her best to continue this. stay tune and for more info on disclaimer etc. .

also posted on deapologue(google search for it)


	6. Part VI

**the crossword puzzle part VI **

The palace had a cold demeanor but yet was almost a haven of warmth, enfolding each individual and phantom.

Sounds of wild was muted at the very second they entered, another dimension.

Tyler advanced through the hallway, crystal windows that appeared translucent. Beautifully bright, yet light did not enter. A prism playing with lights of a chandelier burnishing colours of rainbow.

He had a mission to accomplish and he was close to it.

"I've brought Trefford." Tyler appeared to predominate at the sight of a lady whose eyes were of embers, skin of ice.

She was impossing, fierce yet small, almost fragile. Her hair black and glistening, she was pulchritudinous and almost too lonely.

"Kill him," She said, her voice smiling. Her mellow rose-coloured eyes, fleeted with bliss for that momment. "I've seen him." She grimaced, looking through the crystal windows that Tyler was sure was opaque.

"Kill him." She repeated, her melodious voice filled with vile.

Tyler appeared confused, his hands trembling with anger. "Then why the trouble of bringing him here?" Trefford spoke calmly, careful not to let anger manipulate him.

"To confirm his presence, of course. If not, how would I have known if you got the right person?" She snickered, awaiting Tyler to complete his task.

Tyler excused himself as he ran with much haste, agility speeding him up. His eyes illuminated with green. He was not human.

copyrighted. no republications, editiings, similarities. the novelist is currently doing her best to continue this. stay tune and for more info on disclaimer etc. ./

Also posted on deapologue (google search for it)


End file.
